A I S
by LA Rauf
Summary: Sekelompok organisasi teroris internasional yang tidak bisa di deteksi memaksa Negara HI mengutus beberapa Agen untuk melacaknya. Namikaze Naruto menerima tugas itu, setelah mendapatkan sebuah informasi, tanpa dia sadari, Naruto telah menjadi target untuk dilenyapkan oleh 'mereka'. Siapa mereka? Apa Naruto sanggup memecahkan semua misteri dalam organisasi itu?


A.I.S

 **Prolog**.

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang Agen Rahasia paling cerdik, tidak ada sebuah kasus yang tidak bisa dia pecahkan, dia selalu menyelesaikan misinya tanpa kesalahan sama sekali. Dia adalah orang berdedikasi, loyal, dan cepat.

Suatu hari dia mendapatkan tugas untuk memecahkan dan meleyapkan sebuah organisasi teroris internasional bersama rekan kerjanya. Organisasi ini bernama Link Akatsuki.

Tapi perjalanan ini tidak mudah, Link adalah organisasi yang berstruktur sangat baik, cerdas, dan tidak manusiawi. Mereka bagai hantu, sulit melacak keberdaan mereka, ketika Naruto mencoba melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka, tanpa dia sadari, Naruto telah menjadi target mereka untuk dilenyapkan, demi kepentingan tujuan mereka. Kesulitan melanda Naruto, tapi dia mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang perempuan yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah agen ganda yang berkerja untuk Negara HI. Dia melakukan hal sama untuk menyelidiki organisasi Link ini, bergerak dalam bayang-bayang, di sisi lain dia harus melindungi seorang perempuan Hyuuga Hinata, tapi pekerjaan ini tidak mudah ketika tahu target lindungannya tewas terbunuh.

Berhasilkah Naruto dan teman-temannya menyingkap tujuan dari organisasi bernama Link Akatsuki? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ketika tahu target lindungannya tewas? Siapa perempuan yang membantu Naruto?

Maincast : Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Akatsuki Team, dll yang belum di sebutkan.

 **Presents A. I. S**

Tahun 2015.

Mata hitamnya menatap layar datar itu dengan teliti dan tajam, melihat sesuatu yang di tampilkan di layar, ini adalah berkas yang dia cari untuk di laporkan kepada sekertarisnya. "Mudah." Ucapnya pelan, lalu mengunduhnya.

"Mendapatkan informasi sangat mudah untukmu, mungkin. Tapi, kurasa untuk keluar dari gedung ini, mungkin akan sulit." Kata seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

Tangannya menarik flashdisc, lelaki ini berhasil mengunduh informasi yang dia butuhkan. Secara perlahan berbalik dan melihat sosok bertopeng, dengan balutan pakaian yang begitu rapi, jaket kulit hitam yang mengilap, celana jins hitam, dan sepatu bot yang terlihat berat. "Uchiha Sasuke, dari AIS negara HI."

Pria, sosok bertopeng ini adalah pria, pikir Sasuke. Sosok ini mengenali dirinya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Dan kau?" Ucapnya singkat.

"Seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal." Katanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal mata hitam Sasuke tidak mengerjap sama sekali, gerakan yang tidak wajar, mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya membantu untuk bergerak cepat.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, dia mengeluarkan belati dari lengan jaketnya diam-diam, lalu menggerakan tangan kanannya, bergerak untuk memukul sesuatu di sisi kirinya dengan cepat. Ada suara yang begitu nyaring, perpaduan melodi, gesekan antar besi, menghasilkan suara dan percikan api kecil di senjata mereka masing-masing. "Uchiha, keturunan yang memiliki mata yang bisa menganalisa dengan baik." Kata sosok bertopeng itu.

"Gerakan yang cepat, dan tidak wajar, hn." Kata Sasuke. Tangannya bergetar, mencoba menahan senjata yang saling bertemu. 'Kekuatannya juga, hampir di luar batas normal,' pikir Sasuke.

"Serahkan, lalu kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya begitu sopan, namun mengandung sesuatu arti yang begitu dalam.

"Ucapan dari salah satu anggota organisasi kalian tak akan pernah bisa di percaya, sayangnya." Mata Sasuke mulai menatap tajam bak belati. Apakah lawannya tahu kemampuan yang sebenarnya yang di miliki Sasuke, selain kemampuan matanya. Informasi yang dia dapat harus segar di amankan, lalu di serahkan kepada petinggi. Informasi yang dapat melacak keberadaan organisasi teroris internasional. "Sayangnya, aku harus pergi."

Tubuh pria bertopeng itu lunglai ketika tahu, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di hadapannya, melainkan sebuah bom rakitan diletakan di lantai, yang menunjukan waktu 5 detik. "Oh, sial." Katanya.

 **Title : A.I.S**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: fiksi, remaja, pertemanan, drama, romance.**

 **Created By L. A. Rauf dan Fardha Azzuari**

 **Warning. AU. Mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, POV random, genre campur, naruto's name inside, bahasa kadang ga bs dimengerti, typo, dll.**

* * *

POV Naruto.

"Kita tak ada waktu untuk bermain." Dia berbicara lewat earphone yang kupakai di telinga kiriku. Ucapannya ringan, tapi seakan mengejek. Seolah-olah sebagai seorang pemimpinku.

"Jangan me..."

Dinding tempatku berlindung kembali dihantam dengan beberapa kali tembakan. Tepat di samping telinga kananku, hingga membuatku terdiam. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, telah hancuran akibat ledakan dan tembakan. Aku melirik ke samping kanan, sebuah jerigen yang berisikan minyak dan terdapat sebuah benda bertombol menyerupai kalkulator, diikat di sisi jerigen putih itu.

Bom waktu terletak tidak jauh dari lemari yang masih berdiri dekat jendela. Limit pada bom itu masih berjalan lancar, terdengar dari suara nada detiknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku memutar badan ke samping, menodongkan pistol di tangan kiriku ke depan dan menekan pemicunya. Beberapa kali tembakan dan aku kembali ke posisi semula setelah peluruku habis.

Mengisi amunisi pada kedua pistol yang kugenggam, dan lalu menarik slidenya dengan segera. Tembakan kembali tertuju pada tempatku. Aku menyentak kepala ke samping. Menghindari pecahan dinding yang hancur. Sebuah suara dentuman berat dan kasar terdengar dari belakang tempatku bersembunyi. Aku tahu, itu suara senjata api yang dicampakkan ke lantai, dan disusul dengan suara langkah kaki seribu. "Mencoba kabur, huh." Gumamku. Segera, aku memutar badan, menodongkan kedua pistol di kedua tanganku ke depan. Menekan-nekan pemicunya dengan beruntun tepat padanya yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri lewat salah satu pintu.

"Ugh!" Tiga peluru yang melesat dari pistolku telah bersarang di paha dan betisnya. Dia tergeletak sebelum sampai pada pintu. Memegangi kaki yang berdarah sambil meringis menahan sakit karena timah panas berada di dalam dagingnya. Kukeluarkan megazine pada kedua pistol, dan lalu melempar kedua pistolku ke sembarang arah sambil melangkah ke arahnya.

Aku menyorotnya sambil berdecih pelan. Kutarik paksa kerah jasnya, menarik untuk dia berdiri, dan menghantamnya ke salah satu meja. Dia meronta. Kuraih kedua tangannya, lalu kulipat ke belakang tubuhnya. Dia masih mengerang kesakitan. Kurogoh saku-saku celananya secara bergantian. Lalu menemukan apa yang kucari. Flashdisc, sesaat kupandangi benda itu, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celanaku.

"Agen rahasia, hm. Kau menang untuk sementara, sayangnya..."

Dia tertawa licik. "Kita akan berjumpa di lain waktu dan tempat yang berbeda." Katanya Aku hanya mendengus dan berdecak lidah. Kulepas peganganku padanya, lalu melangkah ke pintu. Beberapa orang telah bergeletakan di lantai ruang ini, entah ada yang mati, atau hanya pingsan, aku tak tahu. Tapi darahpun juga berserakan disekitar. Di dekat pintu, langkahku terhenti, seseorang menahan langkah kakiku. Aku menoleh ke samping bawah, pria berkepala botak dengan darah yang berserakan di seluruh wajahnya, bermangap-mangap sambil berusaha menodongkan pistol ke arahku.

"Selera humormu terlalu tinggi." Aku tertawa pelan. Gerakan todongannya sangat lambat dan bergemetaran, mungkin dia sudah sekarat? Perlahan, aku merebut pistol dari tangannya, lalu menendangnya, pegangangannya terlepas dari kakiku. Kuarahkan mata pistol pada kepalanya, dia terbaring, tak bergerak. Mungkin sudah mati.

Kulirik pria yang masih di dekat meja tadi, dia sudah tergeletak di lantai. Memandangiku sambil tertawa hambar. Tangan ini ingin mengarahkan pistol padanya, lalu menembaknya. Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku berbalik, melihat bom waktu yang limitnya tersisa tiga setengah menit, dan aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Kubuka pintu. "Nikmati suaranya." Kataku, lalu menutup pintu dan keluar dari gedung ini.

Kubuka pintu mobilku dan lalu masuk di posisi kemudi. Kulirik arlojiku, "Satu setengah menit." Bomnya akan segera meledak dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Suara dengan nada lantang dan datar terdengar dari earphoneku. Aku tak menjawab, hanya memandangi wajahku yang kotor di cermin mobil. "Antar sekarang."

Kuambil kacamata hitamku di kursi sebelah, yang juga terdapat kertas-kertas dokumen beserta foto-foto. Kupakai, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung menancap gas dalam-dalam. "Hari yang cerah." Gumamku. Tak lama, terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu dahsyat.

 **AIS**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sesekali aku menegak minuman soda kalengku sambil terus melajukan mobil. Melewati perbukitan yang terdapat lautan lepas dibawahnya. Menyenangkan memandangi air laut yang berombak cukup deras. Kubuka kaca pintu mobil sebelahku, menikmati angin siang yang masuk ke dalam. Meneguk soda kalengku sekali lagi, lalu membuangnya ke jalan raya yang sepi. Kuambil kendali setir mobil dengan tangan kanan, kemudian meraih secarik kertas dokumen di bangku penumpang depan dengan tangan yang lain.

Data-data buronan yang telah kuselesaikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesuatu mengalihkanku dari kertas dokumen yang kubaca. Bernada dan bergetar dari dalam saku celana jins panjang yang kukenakan. Kulemparkan kertas tadi ke bangku sebelah, dan lalu meraih iPhone-ku dari saku celana kiri. Melihat layarnya yang menerima panggilan masuk dari rekanku, mengusap layar dan lalu menempelkannya ke telingaku.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada bicara khas miliknya, nada datar yang cenderung menggambarkan kemalasan dari pemiliknya.

"Di jalan. Menuju ke sana." Jawabku sambil berfokus pada jalan raya yang kulalui. Berbelok ke kanan, menelusuri jalan kecil yang juga sepi.

"Misimu berjalan lancar?"

"Yap. Hanya ada beberapa seranggan saja." Jawabku. Dia menyinggung misi yang kujalani beberapa hari lalu.

"Dan kau?" Tanyaku balik.

"Yeah, aku dipanggil oleh Sekretaris," Katanya, kudengar dia menguap di sana. "Sepertinya penting."

Aku mengernyit dahi setelah mendengar jawabannya. Sedikit terkejut. "Yah, mungkin." Kataku agak acuh.

"Jadi, Shikamaru, kau tahu isu yang baru saja beredar heboh?" Tanyaku. Lalu membelokkan mobil ke jalan setapak. Bisa di jalani oleh mobil, tapi tak cukup lebar untuk ukurannya. Apalagi bercampur dengan tanah yang berkerikil. Membuat mobilku terjungkit-jungkit.

"Maksudmu, organisasi itu?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Tak lama, aku kembali berbelok, ke arah sebuah gedung yang bertingkat. Tak terlalu besar. Letak yang tak diketahui oleh sembarang orang. Aku terus melajukan mobil ke sana, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang berdiri dekat pintu gedung.

"Kau benar, organisasi itu sangat buas. Tapi aku heran, kenapa mereka munculnya sekarang?" Katanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini? Padahal seorang jenius dari klan yang cukup terpandang, tapi masih bisa bertanya? Yeah, Shikamaru Nara. Lelaki yang seumuran denganku. Pria yang sangat jenius, tapi sayang, dia pemalas. Seorang agen yang juga dibawah perintah Sekretaris sama sepertiku.

"Itu karena mereka seperti hantu." Jawabku. Tak terasa, akhirnya aku sampai di markas setelah menempuh perjalanan dua kilo meter dari perbatasan Negara HI. Kumatikan mesin mobil, kucopot kacamataku dan meletakkannya di dashboard. Kemudian aku keluar dari mobil.

"Sudah dulu, Shikamaru. Kita lanjutkan setelah kau sampai." Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dengannya. Memasukkan iPhone-ku ke saku celana, sambil berjalan mendekati tiga orang yang berdiri menghadapku di dekat pintu gedung. Seorang pria yang bertubuh besar, cenderung gendut, tampak gagah dengan setelan jaket hitam kulitnya dan celana jins biru gelapnya yang dikenakannya. Dia juga salah seorang temanku, sama seperti Shikamaru.

Dia mendekatiku. "Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." Dia menyambutku dengan uluran tangan kanannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya yang lebih besar dariku. Berjabat tangan ala lelaki. Aku tertawa kecil. "Yah, bagaimana kabarmu, Chouji?"

Dia pun sama halnya, tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Kami berjalan mendekati dua perempuan yang masih berdiri menatap kami lurus.

Seorang gadis dengan berambut pirang bercepol empat juga mendekatiku. Menyambutku dengan senyumannya yang mematikan, tajam dan sangat menggoda kaum lelaki. Kedua tangannya meraih jas rompi yang membalut tubuhku. "Hai, tampan. Bagaimana harimu, hm?"

Jarak wajah kami tak terlalu jauh. Aku lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Temari, jangan membuatku terbunuh di tangan Shikamaru." Kataku dengan gurauan kecil. Dia menjauh dan lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kita tak ada waktu, ayo segera masuk." Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Yang umurnya pertengahan tiga puluhan.

* * *

Kami berdiri di hadapan seorang pria yang sedang duduk di meja kekuasaannya. Bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan layar laptop di atas mejanya. Pria yang sangat menawan dan tegas, rambut putih keseluruhan yang berlawanan dengan gravitasi, kedua mata yang lesu seperti sehabis bangun tidur dan bibir yang tipis. Dialah Sekretaris, Mr. Hatake Kakashi. Dalam balutan warna hitam di jas yang dia kenakan.

"Good work, Naruto." Katanya serak basah setelah selesai berkutat dengan sangat serius dan teliti pada laptopnya. Dia mencabut flashdisc dari laptop itu. Flashdisc yang berisikan data-data penting untuk di lacak secara lebih lanjut. Benda yang kubawa dari misiku beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan santai, penuh dengan gaya.

"Thank's, sir." Jawabku sopan.

"Okey, semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan memberitahukan tugas yang akan kalian jalani setelah ini." Katanya. Dia menghela napas dan lalu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja berkaca hitam.

"Maksudmu, kami menjadi sebuah team?" Tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingku. Dia telah sampai di sini beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Ya. Sekarang kalian terbentuk menjadi sebuah team." Sambut wanita yang beridiri di samping Kakashi. Shizune, wanita yang masih belum kuketahui secara detil. Tapi di lihat dari penampilannya, dia sosok yang tangguh, tegas, dan berdedikasi. Bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Kakashi.

"Lalu, apa misinya?" Chouji yang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru pun angkat bicara.

"Kalian kutugaskan untuk melacak sebuah organisasi yang cukup misterius." Kata Kakashi memulai menjelaskan, sambil menatap wanita di sebelahnya.

Aku sedikit mengerenyit dahi melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Organisasi?" Celetukku.

Sekretaris Kakashi mulai menatapku dengam tatapan yang begitu datar, di dalamnya begitu dingin, yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan temperatur yang nyaris mendekati nol di dalam ruangan ini merambati tulang punggungku.

Tiba-tiba meja dihadapan kami menyala terang. "Organisasi ini berstruktur dengan sangat baik, mereka bagai hantu, sulit melacaknya," kata Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "File yang kau dapat bisa membawa kita kepada mereka."

"Organisasi macam apa mereka?" Tanya Temari yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Link Akatsuki…" kata Shizune, tangannya bergerak di atas permukaan kaca, menampilkan beberapa file yang cukup menarik, tidak ada foto sama sekali. "Mereka tidak terdeteksi, bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa saja anggotanya, pemimpinnya. Intel yang kita kirim mendapatkan informasi yang belum cukup memadai untuk tahu siapa saja mereka?" Ucapnya panjang, aku memperhatikan matanya, apakah dia menyadari bahwa mata hitam kecilnya bersinar?

"Jadi, file yang Naruto dapatkan bisa membawa kami kepada mereka? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?!" Tanya Shikamaru.

Aku memiringkan kepala menatap wajahnya. "Kukira kau bisa menganalisa itu dengan cepat, Mr. Nara?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu isi file itu, Agen Namikaze!" Katanya, aku mengangguk santai.

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti, Shikamaru," kata Kakashi, dia menyerahkan flashdisc, dan sebuah kaca mata hitam. "Tugas kalian ada di sini." Katanya.

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gaya, dan santun. "Kami harus pergi, semoga beruntung." Kata Shizune, memberi jalan untuk Kakashi, kemudian diikuti olehnya. Dan aku tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada mereka.

Mataku tertuju pada kaca mata hitam yang diletakan di atas meja. Aku penasaran dengan tugasnya, apakah kasusnya sama dengan misi yang sudah kulakukan beberapa tahun kebelakangan ini?

Tapi perasaan, dan insting milikiku berkata lain. Dengan santai aku meraih kaca mata itu, melihat pada rekan-rekan satu timku yang sekarang. Aku menelan air liurku, dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam ini.

Sebuah cahaya hijau menyinari mataku. 'Pemindai retina konfirmasi,' Sebuah suara berasal dari kaca mata ini. 'Konfirmasi code,' perintahnya.

"C-H-I-Nine-Point-Nine." Ucapku dengan santai, mataku sedikit sakit karena cahaya hijau itu belum juga hilang. 'Konfirmasi Agen. Namikaze Naruto,'

"Selamat siang, Agen Namikaze Naruto. Sesuai file yang kau kirim beberapa hari lalu, telah dikonfirmasikan bahwa hal itu berisi data obat-obatan terlarang yang sangat berbahaya untuk diuji coba pada tubuh manusia." Dalam kaca mata ini aku bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk obat itu, kecil beribu-ribu, berwarna biru gelap yang mengerikan.

Kemudian obat itu di masukan kedalam tubuh manusia, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku begidik, mereka menjadi liar, tapi terkendali dan fokus. Gerakan mereka seperti piano yang memaikan lagu kematian, begitu lembut namun begitu cepat, bagai terpaan angin. Gerakan mereka terlihat seperti…hantu.

"AIS[1] mencurigai kalau obat-obatan itu bisa menjadikan warga sipil menjadi tentara yang sulit dikalahkan, gerakan mereka cepat, ketahanan tubuh meningkat drastis. Ini akan menjadi ancaman untuk beberapa teman Negara HI, dan Negara HI itu sendiri."

"Tugas kalian adalah melacak, masuk kedalam organisasi itu, melenyapkan semua yang ada. Jika misi kalian gagal Sekretaris AIS akan menyangkal semua aksi yang kalian lakukan demi kepentingan Negara. Dan jangan menggunakan chakra, kau tahu itu dilarang?" Aku menelan air liur, misi kali ini sangat berbeda.

"Silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini. Semoga beruntung, Agen Namikaze." Sekarang aku bisa melihat rekan-rekan kerja di hadapanku, mereka menampilkan mimik wajah yang berbeda-beda. Aku melepaskan kaca mata itu, dan meraih flashdish, menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

"Lacak di mana kita bisa membeli obat-obatan terlarang." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"What?" Kata Chouji terkejut dengan suara beratnya.

 **AIS**

Aku berhenti tepat ketika orang-orang keluar dari gedung, mendorong standar motor dengan kaki yang santai. Jam pulang kerja sore ini lumayan cerah, jadi aku tidak harus mencari keberadan perempuan itu. Melepaskan helmet, agar dia bisa melihat wajah, dan mataku yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Aku selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu dia ketahui. Tapi memang dia tidak mengetahui jati diriku. Aku selalu berbohong tentang diriku.

Aku melihatnya, begitu pun dengannya. Matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan tanpa embel-embel apa pun, rambutnya kini tergerai berombak dengan warna hitam, semburan warna kebiruan akan bersinar kalau sinar matahari menyinari rambutnya yang indah. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. Jaket kulit hitamnya menutupi kemeja ungu tua miliknya, celana jins menggantung di pinggulnya, dan sepatu bot berhak. Dia berjalan menghampiriku seperti super model untuk beberapa majalah mutahir.

Kini sang malaikat yang selalu hadir di hidupku, berdiri di sampingku. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam di atas motor besarku. "Selamat sore, Hinata." Kataku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Kali ini kau menepati janjimu, sayang." Katanya lembut, bagai terpaan harpa.

Aku tersenyum, mendesah. "Well, karena aku harus membayar janji yang aku lupakan beberapa hari lalu, karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku harap kau mengerti hal itu." Kataku, menatap matanya penuh arti, aku mencoba melihat jauh lebih dalam lagi pada matanya. Aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah padam ketika aku menatap matanya, di sana ada sosok diriku yang sebenarnya.

Sosok yang mencintai perempuan ini apa adanya, sosok yang ingin selalu hadir ketika dia membutuhkanku, sayangnya, aku tidak bisa hadir sepanjang beberapa bulan lalu. Karena misi itu membuang waktuku bersamanya. "Aku mengerti, pekerjaan seorang analisa di bank," katanya. "Apa kita bisa pergi, sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengerjap mata berkali-kali, sadar dengan pertanyaan yang terakhir. "Oh, iya, yah." Menyerahkan helmet kepadanya.

Dia menerima helmet yang kuberikan, lalu memakainya. "Kita mau ke mana?" Tanyanya sambil naik ke motor.

Aku pun sama halnya, memakai helm, lalu menyalakan mesin motor. "Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawabku dengan tawa pelan.

"Siap?" Tanyaku. Kedua tangannya pun melingkar di tubuhku, sedikit kencang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa dia rindu saat-saat seperti ini? Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Faktanya, kami sudah cukup lama tidak seperti ini, di karenakan misi-misiku yang terus berdatangan. Misi yang tidak bisa di jalankan oleh sembarang agen, maka akulah yang terpilih untuk menjalaninya. Cukup kesal, karena misi itu, aku tak ada waktu untuk bersama Hinata beberapa bulan belakangan. Tapi, itu juga sudah menjadi kewajibanku.

Aku menghela napas, berdehem, agar merasa lebih santai. "Pegangan yang erat." Kataku, lalu menancap gas motorku.

* * *

Angin terus berhembusan dengan tenang, mentari sore yang hangatpun memberikan ketenangan. Duduk di bawah salah satu pohon rimbang dan beralaskan rerumputan hijau yang halus. Kubuka jaket kulit hitamku, meletakkannya tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihku setelah membuka beberapa kancing pada kerah. Untuk lebih merasa santai dan juga menikmati terpaan angin yang tiada jeda.

"Kukira kau mau makan di restaurant?" Kataku pelan pada Hinata yang duduk di hadapanku dengan kesibukannya yang membuka kotak spageti yang kami beli sebelum ke taman kota.

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu menolehku. "Oh, jadi sang pangeran tampan tidak suka di sini, huh?" Balasnya bergurau, lalu tertawa. Aku pun sama halnya. Aku lalu bertopang dagu dengan tangan kiriku yang kusangga di atas paha. Menatapi dirinya yang kembali berkutat pada makanan siap santap. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ke belakang, anak rambut serta poninya pun menari di terpa oleh angin. Sosok yang kurindukan beberapa bulan ini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku langsung mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, pada jalan setapak yang sedang di kerumuni oleh orang-orang yang berjalan. "Tidak ada." Jawabku, lalu kembali menolehnya.

Dia mengangkat kotak bekalnya setelah memindahkan spageti dari bungkusnya. "Ini, buka mulutmu." Lalu tangan kanannya menyodorkan spageti yang tergulung di sumpit. Menyuapnya padaku.

Kubuka mulut, lalu melahap suapannya dengan semangat. Ia juga sama halnya. "Aku bisa makan sendiri, Hinata." Kataku setelah menelan spagetinya.

Kuraih air mineral, lalu meneguknya beberapa kali. Ia kembali menyodorkan spageti padaku. "Kau tidak merindukan moment seperti ini?" Katanya dengan alis yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Tentu saja aku rindu!" Lalu aku pun melahapnya lagi.

Dia menghela napas, lalu menurunkan kotak bekal dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Naruto," Dia memainkan spageti itu dengan sumpit. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini, karena aku tidak ingin mengingat pada kesendirianku di restaurant itu saat kau pergi." Ucapnya pelan.

Mataku sendu menatapnya, pantas saja dia sedikit cemberut saat membeli makanan di restaurant langganan kami. Ternyata karena itu, dia mengajakku ke sini. Kuraih dagunya yang kecil, lalu menariknya pelan agar ia menoleh padaku. "Maaf, tapi aku sangat sibuk bulan lalu." Kataku dan menyunggingkan senyumanku.

"Yah, it's okey." Senyumannya mengembang di wajah putihnya. Dan lalu kembali menyuapiku.

Tapi aku menyelanya, dengan memiringkan kepala, "apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku, dia menarik tanganya.

Dia diam, menatapku begitu dalam, begitu mengoda, dan licik, dengan memicingkan matanya. "Yah, aku yakin." Sambil menganggukan kecil. Keheningan terjadi ketika dia melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanyaku, memecahkan keheningan sejenak antara kami. Waktupun makin larut, matahari akan terbenam beberapa saat lagi.

Rambut hitam kebiruan yang ikatannya telah di buka, "Tak ada yang spesial," Katanya. "Biasa saja."

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyaku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang mulai merona.

Dia memiringkan wajahnya, ketika telapak tanganku menyentuh kulitnya, ada getar aneh. "Salahmu, kau tidak memberiku kabar!" Ketusnya, dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menambah garis kemanisan di sana. Aku tertawa pelan, lalu mencubit pelan pipinya. Kedua matanya memancarkan cerminan kecil, sosok pria yang tidak di ketahuinya lebih jauh.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf?" Kataku, lalu menarik tanganku. Matahari mulai menghilang, pengunjung tamanpun mulai berkurang. Kami hanya diam, menatap satu sama lain, hanya dalam tatap aku mengerti betapa dia mencintaiku setulus hatinya, dia rela menungguku, di sela itu…. iPhone-ku berdering di dalam saku celana, cukup mengejutkanku. Hinata mengerjap, melirik tanganku yang merogoh saku.

"Dari siapa?" Tanyanya langsung setelah aku menatap layarnya. Hanya sebuah pesan, tanpa nama dan tanpa nomor si pengirim. Pesan singkat yang kembali menggangguku! Aku tahu itu dari siapa.

"Teman," Kataku, lalu meredupkan layarnya. "Teman kerja."

Kulirik jam tanganku, lalu menoleh pada Hinata yang masih menatapku lurus. "Hampir larut, mau pulang?" Tanyaku.

* * *

Setelah sampai di gerbang apartementnya yang cukup megah, aku berhenti tepat di dekat motorku yang kuparkirkan di halaman depan. Ia berdiri di depanku, memberikan helmetnya yang di peganginya. Aku menerimanya, kuperhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang kini telah berubah dari sebelumnya. Merengut dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Aku menghela napas sejenak. 'Pasti dia memikirkan apa yang kuucapkan padanya tadi' Ucapku membatin. Yeah, percakapan terakhir kami tadi membuatnya merengut.

Aku berdehem, sambil memandangi lekuk tubuhnya. Masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat bergaya, namun tampak dewasa. Rambutnya tergerai bebas, sedikit bergelombang, mungkin karena dia cukup sering mengikatnya hingga tak sama seperti dulu. Dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya, melihatku.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat garis wajah cemberutnya yang tampak menggoda, bagiku. "Boleh aku pulang?" Ucapku seraya berbisik padanya. Sedikit bergurau, melihat sorotan matanya yang seperti melarangku untuk beranjak.

Aku mendesah pelan sambil memutar bola mataku. "Come on," Ucapku, lalu meletakkan helm di jok motor dan meraih pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ada apa? Kau memikirkan ucapanku tadi, ya?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Tatapannya sangat murung, menatap ke lain arah, dan mengangguk pelan. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti keberatan dengan ucapanku pada saat mengobrol tadi. Dan kali ini, satu hal yang paling kubenci telah terulang kembali. Yah, aku juga berpikir, apakah yang kulakukan ini benar, atau tidak. Sisiku yang di hadapannya berkata, aku telah berbuat yang tak seharusnya. Tapi sisi lainku berkata, aku melakukan yang terbaik, meski mungkin berujung fatal, tapi itu juga untuk kebaikannya.

Sisiku yang bermata merah, dan yang bermata biru. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, dua dunia, atau dunia yang berbeda. Yang saat ini kujalani.

"Naruto," Dia mulai berbicara, dan menatap kedua mata biruku yang katanya telah membuatnya terpesona. "Apa kau akan lama di Suna?" Tanyanya. Mengungkit apa yang kuucapkan padanya tadi. Yah, itulah yang akan kulakukan dalam waktu dekat. Pergi ke Suna, Negara tetangga. Di mana sosok Naruto yang bermata merah akan kembali menjadi Agen yang akan menjalani tugasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu soal itu," Jawabku sambil mengelus pelan pipinya dengan ibu jariku. "Atasanku tidak memberitahu berapa lama waktu yang akan berlangsung di Suna." Yap, si mata biru pun kembali melakukan tugasnya pada gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Menjelaskan yang bertolak belakang dengan kebenaran.

"Sudahlah, jika sudah selesai nanti, kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, okey?" Kataku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata, dia langsung memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya, membelai pelan rambutnya yang kian memanjang, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kami diam beberapa saat, saling memberi dan menikmati kehangatan disetiap sentuhan.

Kuraih kedua lengannya, menyudahi pelukan kami. "Kabarilah aku setiap saat, Naruto." Katanya dengan nada yang lembut, bergeliat di seluruh tubuhku. Rasa yang aneh menjalar seketika, seakan dihempas keras oleh angin, namun terasa lembut.

Kuberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya, dia pun sama, membuatku terpaku oleh pesonanya yang tak ada habisnya. Walau samar, tapi cukup terlihat. Cahaya lampu teras depan tidak sampai ke sini, hanya di bantu dengan cahaya bulan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghempaskannya kuat. "Kau membuat ini seperti aku akan mati saja." Kataku bergurau, lalu tertawa pelan.

Dia pun juga ikut tertawa, membuatku sedikit merasa lega. "Well, boleh aku pergi?" Tanyaku lagi, berpamitan padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman tipis yang masih terlihat di wajahnya. Lagi, kuusap anak rambutnya pelan, lalu naik ke motor. Sebelum mengenakan helmet, aku menarik tangannya.

Agar tubuhnya mendekat padaku, tanpa kupikir panjang, aku melumat bibir tipis itu dengan santai tanpa terburu-buru. Dia agak tersentak dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba, kemudian dia membuka bibirnya di bawah tekanan yang kulakukan, sedikit.

Ada desahan yang keluar dari pita suaranya yang kecil. Aku mencoba menyampaikan semuanya, perasaanku terhadapannya. Mengalirkan aliran listrik yang menyengat saraf-safat di tubuhnya, dia memilin leherku dengan kedua lengannya, kini ciuman yang kuberikan tidak lagi santai, aku mendesah dan menjadi liar dan ganas. Tapi, kedua tangannya mendorong kedua bahuku dengan santai.

Menyudahinya, yang menurutku ini belum selesai. Aku menempelkan keningku pada keningnya, desahan napas kami memburu, aku bisa melihat dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati adegan sentuhan bibirku. "Aku pergi." Kataku santai.

 **AIS**

Dia meletakan kaca mata hitam itu, setelah menerima tugas berikutnya. Dia cukup kesal karena misinya kali ini untuk melindungi seseorang, yang bahkan dia tidak kenal sama sekali. Ini hukuman karena dia menggunakan chakra saat mengerjakan misinya.

Padahal itu dilakukan karena lawan memiliki kekuatan yang aneh, bergerak cepat dengan secara tidak wajar, kekuatannya juga. Sasuke tahu kalau lawannya memiliki tubuh yang hampir sama dengannya, tapi mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Dia bisa melihat warna yang berbeda dalam tubuh lawannya, ada sesuatu yang menyala biru terang tepat di ulu hatinya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, adalah lawan tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

'Uchiha Sasuke dari AIS Negara HI,' ucapan lawan masih terpikirkan olehnya. Bagaimana lawan bisa tahu? 'Seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal!'

Dia menelan air liurnya, khawatir dengan pikirannya sendiri, sosok itu mungkin saja, orang yang selama ini dia cari. "Apa mungkin dia Kabuto?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sekretaris Kakashi tidak bilang apa-apa soal file yang berhasil di unduhnya. Tapi Sasuke bisa mengingat dengan baik, apa isi dari file itu. Tangannya terangkat melihat layar smartphonenya. "Hyuuga Hinata, bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengenalmu?" Katanya santai, tapi pikiranya menyusun rencana untuk menyelidiki isi file itu, sambil melindungi perempuan ini.

T **o be Continued chapter 2.**

 **Hai,** salam dari kami berdua, saya LA Rauf dan Fardha Azzuari. Menulis sebuah fic calob.

Pastinya di sini saya akan menjelaskan sedikit apa itu A. I. S - Agen Intelegence Shinobi. Mungkin sama kaya anbu tapi jauh lebih dari itu. A. I. S di ciptakan dengan maksud mengerjakan sebuah misi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang terpilih. Shinobi, dalam fic ini shinobi nggak di hilangkan, hanya penggunaan chakra di larang di seluruh negara shinobi. Kenapa? Well itu akan di ceritakan di chapter selanjutnya. So, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. Silahkan reviewnya.


End file.
